Monsters
Polaqu is home to many, many monsters, from weak things children play with to universe-destroying demigods. To browse the monsters, either browse by letter, or go to the Category:Monsters page to browse by other statistics. Creating a Monster Follow the same guidelines as in the Monster Manual. Organize your monster by environment, challenge rating, type, and subtypes. If you are unsure of a monster's CR, put the template as the CR for the monster. Monsters in Polaqu Monsters are commonplace in the world of Polaqu. They swim in Laq Ush, burrow in the mountains of Culi Kori, and treverse their way across the planes. That being said, there are even more monsters in Polaqu than in a standard D&D game. Also, some types of monsters are much more common than others, but all can be found – if you look hard enough. Popular Monsters The following is a list of the popular monsters in Polaqu, in no particular order. Outsiders Outsiders hail from the plane of their alignment. All of them have the always modifier added to their alignment. Also, an outsider gains subtypes based on alignment. For instance, a LG outsider has the lawful and good subtypes, and a CN outsider has the chaotic subtype. Angels Angels dwell on the the three good outer planes (Avalon, Nirvana, and Valhalla), and many work to fulfill their work on Polaqu. They fight the forces of evil throughout the multiverse, and some believe that the Great War is simply this massive war spilled over to the material plane. Evil Outsiders The evil outsiders dwell in Abaddon, Duma, and Malebolge. Unlike in standard D&D games, they are not at war. Instead, they fight the angels with a vengeance, and have devastated entire planes many times. Also, each group of evil outsiders fulfills its own roll in the Ancient War (as it is called). Devils The devils serve mainly as organizers of troop movements and attacks against the angels, but they also create many of the failed doomsday devices. None have worked yet, but some wizards believe that they are close. Yugoloths The yugoloths (not core monsters, see instead the Fiend Folio and Monster Manual III), serve mainly as soldiers in the Ancient War. Their abilities generally wreak havoc on the battlefield, and countless angels have fallen victim to them. Demons The demons serve as both soldiers and shock troopers. No one knows where they will strike, only that when they do, countless civilians will be gruesomely slaughtered in the battle. One thing, however, is that their home plane of Malebolge is already at war, so many demons simply fight amongst themselves. Mind Flayers Mind flayers are not native to Polaqu. They hail instead from either Abaddon or Fer'ard. Abaddon illithids gain the extraplanar, law, and evil subtypes. Fer'ard illithids gain the extraplanar and fire subtypes. In addition, they gain immunity to fire. Mind flayers also have many minions, such as the Mind Swarm. Beholders Beholders are rare in Polaqu. Many of them have the aquatic subtype and dwell within Laq Ush. The whereabouts of the others is unknown. Kobolds Kobolds arrived some time following the coming of Dragons. Legends differ, but sages do agree the Kobold race is the byproduct of Draconic Transmutation experiments on Orcs. It seems that upon arriving on Polaqu some of the Dragons where looking for a race bread for war that they could subjugate and use for their own sinister ends. Though powerful and brutal, all but the brightest specimens possessed possessed little, if any, Arcane potential. Further, most dragons found the appearance of Orcs to be repugnant. So, the Dragons struck an ideological compromise. With powerful Transmutation magic they impregnated several female Orcs with tailored genetic material from both Orcs and unhatched dragon eggs. Kobolds bear the coloration of the Dragon stock they where created from, as well as the moral tendencies of each. Their numbers grew with time to that which is seen today. Undead Every undead in Polaqu has aquatic variants. These variants have the aquatic subtype and have a swim speed equal to twice their land speed. Many undead are raised by organizations such as the Necromancers of the Deep, but some are raised by natural magical powers. Giants No matter their alignment in the core D&D game, all giants have the chaotic good alignment in Polaqu. They all dwell in Valhalla, and gain the extraplanar subtype. Many of them build great halls, and the giants generally live in peace with each other. However, their personalities are still generally the same as that of the core D&D game, however slightly more chaotic and good. Drow Drow live in the Underrealms, a vast expanse of caverns filled with hideous creatures and fearful environments. They seek only to destroy the elves and to fulfill their place in the world as the true elven race. Sahuagin The raets are the offspring of sahuagin and humans. This is because in ancient times, during the War of the Realms (circa 50,000 years prior to present day), the sahuagin allied with the humans. The sahuagin population was nearly destroyed, and sahuagin are now very rare.